


Money To Be Made

by I3utterflyEffect



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Angst, Broken Promises, Canon Divergence - Not What He Seems, Episode: s02e11 Not What He Seems, Gen, Heavy Angst, Mabel shuts down the portal, Sorry Not Sorry, Spoilers - Not What He Seems, fear me, i'm secretly evil, oops looks like I spilled my angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 04:43:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12927705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I3utterflyEffect/pseuds/I3utterflyEffect
Summary: Everyone got their happy ending.But...What would have happened if the trust that saved them was broken?What if Mabel didn't shut down the portal?--Named after the song by The Hoosiers, because I didn't know what to name it.Hey, you got some fluffy floofs, now it's time for HEARTCRUSHING ANGST.This is something I threw together because DANG DOES IT FEEL GOOD TO HAVE THAT CREATIVE FLOW!I also... may or may not have forgotten Soos. Oops.





	Money To Be Made

**Author's Note:**

> Heavily inspired by this post: https://hntrgurl13.tumblr.com/post/168231136922/angst-you-say-what-if-mabel-closed-the-portal  
> I'll probably play around with my inspiration a little before trying to get my stuff together and get to work on Haunted.  
> Enjoy!

"Grunkle Stan…"

**"Six."**

Despite the fact that gravity had disappeared, the weight of the decision that lay in Mabel’s hands seemed to get heavier on their hearts with each passing second.

**"Five."**

Her mouth opened, but the words didn’t seem to want to come out.

**"Four."**

"I’m sorry…" She choked out.  
Her hand slammed down onto the button, and with a crackle, and a final spit of lightning, the swirling ring of light surrounding the portal died.  
Everything crashed down to the ground, and with it all, every foundation of hope that Stan had built came crashing down with it.

Dipper grabbed his sister’s arm, pulling her away from Stan as he cane rushing forward.  
Rather than tackling the twins like Dipper had expected, he ran to the portal.

“No, no, no no no! I almost had it! I almost…” He trailed off into hiccuping sobs, crumbling under the metal framework.

The twins watched with wide eyes as the man that they'd been expecting as a criminal mastermind out to destroy the world cried under the thing that they'd been expecting to destroy the world.

“They were right. I’m good for nothing.”

“Grunkle Stan…?” Mabel said softly.

He didn’t respond.

A painful, melancholy silence hung over the shattered family like a veil.

“I want to go home.” Dipper said quietly.

Mabel looked up in shock. “What?”

“I said, I wa—” Dipper stopped when his voice broke for a moment, revealing the turmoil in his mind, if only for a split second. “I said, I want to go home.” He repeated. He tried to keep his voice from trembling, but it was in vain.  
Mabel started to argue, but Stan sat up, sighing.

“It’s okay, kid.” He mumbled. "I wouldn’t want to stay in the same house with a crooked grifter like me either.”

* * *

  
When they got home, they clung to their parents, sobbing.

_“Oh my god, Mabel, Dipper!”_  
_“What the hell happened?! The FBI was at the Mystery Shack, and..."_

They explained it, and although they probably didn’t believe the more fantastical features of the story, they still listened, wrapping the twins in blankets and giving them chamomile tea to sip.

Stan Pines was arrested by the government and placed in solitary for his crimes.

The town of Gravity Falls was shaken to the bone, some grieving, some shocked, and some unsure how to react to the series of events.

Stanley Pines remained dead to the town of Gravity Falls.

No one ever learned the identity of the author of the journals.

Stanford fulfilled his goal, defeating Bill Cipher, and was hailed as a hero, but could never return home ever again.

Mabel and Dipper agreed never to go on another summer vacation to Gravity Falls ever again, no matter how much they might have felt at home.  
They never did quite settle down again, but they were always too frightened to return.


End file.
